


Segulung Kain Bernoda Darah [BoBoiBoy]

by Levanto_Zenya09



Category: BoBoiBoy - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bahasa Indonesia, M/M, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levanto_Zenya09/pseuds/Levanto_Zenya09
Summary: Segulung kain bernoda darah ditemukan Gopal, misteri masih menyelimuti.





	Segulung Kain Bernoda Darah [BoBoiBoy]

Segulung Kain Bernoda Darah [BoBoiBoy]

  
BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta Studio, Malaysia

* * *

Gulungan kain itu telah tersimpan beberapa hari sebelum sang penghuni kamar mengetahui aroma amis menyengat yang datang dari benda itu. Gulungan kain itu bernoda darah, dan sang penghuni kamar sama sekali tidak tahu darimana kain itu datang. Misteri? Mungkin iya.

  
Gulungan kain itu sangat kotor, ternoda oleh darah yang masih segar walau sudah beberapa hari tersimpan. Takut? Merinding? Seram? Mengerikan? Terlalu banyak yang hendak dikatakan. Walau akhirnya kau mengatakan, "Aku takut." tapi pada akhirnya, itu jauh lebih dari takut.

  
Seperti sebuah password sebuah rekening negara yang sangat rahasia dan tidak bisa sembarangan orang mengetahuinya, gulungan kain itu juga terdapat sandi. Entah sandi apa, tidak ada yang tahu.

  
Gulungan kain bernoda darah itu ia serahkan pada pihak yang berwajib untuk diteliti. Walau ia dianggap anak polos berumur tua yang hanya bisa banyak makan, tapi ia juga bisa menjadi seorang 'detektif' walaupun dengan itu ia harus berhadapan dengan salah satu phobia-nya yang masih belum dapat disembuhkan.

  
Anak bertopi dinosaurus itu memeluk bahu temannya, bangga. "Kau hebat, Gopal!"

  
Pujian itu menyakitkan. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia sangat ketakutan dengan gulungan kain itu, ia hanya memasang wajah tenang walau jantungnya berdegub kencang melewati batas normal detakan karena lebih cepat. Mungkin sebentar lagi jantungnya akan meledak karena ketakutannya.

  
"Ti-tidak ju-juga. A-aku hanya me-melakukan a-apa yang bi-bisa a-aku la-lakukan..."

  
Nadanya gugup sekali. Di ingatannya, ia teringat seorang pembunuh paling misterius di dunia ini, The Zodiac Killer. Mungkinkah dia ada penerusnya? Jika iya, itu menakutkan!

  
Anak bertopi itu tersenyum melihat temannya yang gempal itu. Memang temannya itu seorang yang penakut, tapi kali ini ia bisa melawan segala rasa takut yang menyerangnya.

  
"Sudahlah, kita ke kedai Atok. Kita minum Hot Chocolate Special."

  
Tawaran yang begitu menggiurkan, meski dengan nada gugup, anak gempal tersebut mengiyakan, dan mereka pun pergi.

  
Tidak ada yang tahu, seseorang bersembunyi dibalik bayangan pepohonan dekat bangku taman. Ditangannya, terdapat segulung kain bernoda darah yang tadi diserahkan ke pihak berwajib.

  
"Anak yang lugu... mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin, 'ramalan' itu memang merujuk ke arahnya..."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kira-kira siapa hayoo? xD


End file.
